Una chance mas
by cherryle
Summary: Según un rumor se encontraron las ruinas de la explosión de la colonia espacial final weapon por lo que para zero significa una cosa: Probablemente se dará el regreso de iris. Gracias a ami142 por ayudarme :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:(Y será el único que pienso poner a lo largo de todo el fanfic) megaman x Y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus dueños solo el fanfic es mio, y esto lo hago para cumplir mi sueño frustrado por lo que no recibo ni un centavo por escribir esto, asi que no levanten cargos en mi contra, jamas =).

PRÓLOGO

Ya estaba por finalizar el dia, X y zero se paseaban por la base maverick hunter, croncretamente por los iluminados y concurridos pasillos del lugar. Ya habiendo terminado su trabajo diario que consistía en la rutina de sus respectivas unidades. Era un trabajo aburrido y pesado comparado con lo que hacian anteriormente, claro que una vez eliminado el sigma virus y gate erradicado ya no habia incidentes maverick de gran importancia para alivio de todos.

Estaban a punto de cambiar de pasilo cuando oeron cierta conversación, dos hunters se encontraban hablando en susurros casi inaudibles, por lo que nuestros heroes se tuvieron que acercar para oir mejor:

-Entonces, es cierto que se han encontraron las ruinas de la explosión del final weapon?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-shh, no lo digas tan alto, tan solo es un rumor aún sin confirmar por pare de los supervisores.

X encontró curioso el caso mas zero se quedó paralizado en su sitio. Si el rumor era cierto eso quería decir que habría una posibilidad por mínima que fuera que iris siguiera viva, tenía que disculparse, por luchar contra su hermano, por no escucharla, por todo. Pero, Tan pronto como tan pronto como le llegó la esperanza de ver a iris viva tambien le entro el miedo, que podía decir?, no había una disculpa bastante buena para lo que había hecho pero aún asi, quería rogarle por el perdón que no merecía.

Con ese pensamiento se despidió de x y se fué a su cápsula de reposo e intentó dormir, para poder olvidar todos los recuerdos de la repliforce que le rondaban por la cabeza, de todas formas, era un rumor sin confirmar, verdad?

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Hola, antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que es el primer fanfic que e escrito en toda mi existencia, por lo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para intentar que no quede tan OOC y la narración sea aceptable, pero no prometo nada.

Otra cosa es que no pienso ecribir nada romantico ni pasteloso, encerio, ni yo soporto tanto romance y pensandolo bien lo personajes no son romanticos.

Se que no escribir los dos signos de interrogación y exclamanción es una falta de ortografía gravísima en nuestro idioma pero no se debe a que no este conciente de eso, sino a que escribo la historia en mi tablet Y el teclado virtual solo tiene los signos pero para cerrar.

No será una historia larga, planeo ecribir menos de 7 capitulos Y ya finalizé el capitulo 2 y el 1 fué escrito el 29 de enero asi que espero terminar rapido el fanfic y no hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo.

Me gustaría saber su opinion y asi seguir publicando.

Porcierto, acepto críticas constructivas que me motiven a mejorar pero no ofensivas, con todo esto aclarado me despido, soy cherrylee y espero que mi fanfic sea de su agrado :)


	2. CAP 1

HOLA!, PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME AN DEJADO ANONIMO J Y KARY, LES JURO QUE ME EMOCIONE DEMASEADO, AHORA SE LOS RESPONDERE:

ANONIMOJ: A mi también me gusta la *pareja* que se formó entre Zero e iris y si, llore con su muerte pero me dio más lastima la reacción de Zero, la razón por la que me gusta el personaje de iris es porque gracias a ella me di cuenta que zero tiene sentimientos (xD) y además iris me cae bien, me gusta dibujarla . Muchas gracias por tu review si que me haz animado a continuar.

KARY: Te llamo la atención?, enserio me alagas y para calmar tus ansias aquí está la continuación

CAPITULO 1

-Zero, por favor, aléjate de la repliforce. Juntos vivamos en un mundo donde solo existan reploids-Dijo iris quien yacía tendida en el suelo, moribunda y con serios daños en su armadura.

- Iris, no existe un mundo solo para reploids, es solo una fantasía- respondió Zero, arrodillado y tomando la pequeña mano de iris.

-Sí, Lose, pero quería creer en ello, quería vivir en un mundo donde solo existieran reploids, junto a ti- Reafirmo iris, en ese instante cerro sus ojos como si fuera a dormir, el problema es que ese era un sueño eterno.

Lo siguiente sería un Zero desconsolado tomando a iris en brazos exclamando que ya no tenía motivos para luchar.

Zero dormía en su capsula de reposo, o almenos lo intentaba. Ya que desde que se había enterado de aquel rumor no podía dormir bien, y cuando lo hacía siempre tenía el mismo sueño.

Un sueño o más bien una pesadilla que amenazaba con permanecer en su mente durante mucho tiempo. Y lo peor de todo era, que parecía que no podía librarse de ella. La pesadilla consistía solamente en el último recuerdo que tenía de Iris, aquella chica que lo único que quería era ser su amiga, pero que acabó muerta en sus brazos. Y al parecer todo fue un error, un maldito error que lamentaba profundamente, y todo por su maldita culpa, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, tal vez la situación seria diferente. A fin de cuentas en esa misión, no pudo salvar a nadie.

Por fin el sol se asomaba por los grandes ventanales de la base y eso quería decir que por ahora la pesadilla repetitiva habría terminado. Aunque sea solo por unas horas.

- Otra vez ese mal sueño- Gruñó Zero, salió de su capsula aún más cansado que cuando se fue a dormir. Lidiar con todas esas pesadillas acababa con toda su energía, pero aun así tenía que cumplir su trabajo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que escucho junto con x el rumor de los reploids y también habrían pasado tres días desde que empezó a tener esas pesadillas, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello y se fue a hacer el labor que desempeñaba diariamente en la base.

Parecía que iba a ser un día normal hasta que recibió una orden desde su comunicador:

- Aquí Zero-se comunicaba Zero con el operador en turno

-Zero dirígete inmediatamente a la sede de mando.

-Entendido-La transmisión se terminó. Extrañado por la orden, Zero hizo lo que se pedía, no sin antes dejarle el día libre a su unidad, para el alivio de estos ya que Zero era un líder muy estricto.

Una vez ahí se encontró con x:

- Hola Zero, que tal tu día- saludaba x con un aire tranquilo y jovial.

- Nada, lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes, la rutina-

-Ya veo, a ti también te citaron?

-Sí.

En la sede de mando también se encontraban signas, alía y demás personal.

-Es algo extraño, últimamente no ha habido incidentes maverick así que...- X fue interrumpido ya que empezó la reunión.

-Saludos-comenzó alia- Todos ustedes han sido llamados porque es necesario que conozcan cierta información...- Fue interrumpida por uno de los hunters que se encontraban ahí:

-Perdone, antes que nada, hace poco escuche un rumor de que encontraron las ruinas de la explosión del final weapon, me gustaría saber si es verdad- Término de hablar aquel hunter, algo apenado por interrumpir a alia.

-A eso me refería- Continuo alia para después dirigirse a los demás- Al parecer se han encontrado las ruinas del final weapon e iremos a investigar con una unidad de reconocimiento para ver si se puede recuperar algún cuerpo de los reploids destruidos en el combate.

Ante esa información recibida, Zero se quedó serio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sus peores temores se podían cumplir.

-Zero, estas bien?, te ocurre algo?- x al parecer noto la reacción de su amigo.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, no te alarmes- Le respondió Zero, con su tono serio de siempre.

-Bien con esto último damos por terminada la reunión, pueden retirarse a hacer sus labores- Alia finalizo la reunión con esto último, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de salir por la puerta, sucedió algo inesperado.

Empezaron a sonar las alarmas por toda la sede de mando, algo que dejo extrañados a todos, los operadores volvieron a sus puestos. En la gran pantalla se podía escuchar la voz preocupada de un maverick hunter pidiendo auxilio:

-Nos encontramos en las alcantarillas. Solicitamos refuerzos para poder detener a un mechaniloid fuera de control. Ha habido bajas y muchos heridos. Solicitamos refuerzos, repito, solicitamos refuerzos, es enorme y, que?, espera, no te acerques!, aléjate!-La transmisión se cortó no sin antes escuchar el grito desgarrador de aquel maverick hunter.

- soldado, soldado conteste!- Exclamaba alia desde su comunicador con la esperanza de recibir señales de vida de aquel hunter- Lo hemos perdido- volvió a hablar alia pero con un tono neutral.

-En ese caso-Ordenó signas- X, Zero, vallan a las alcantarillas .Son los únicos que pueden detener al mechaniloid fuera de control ya que son de rangos muy altos, ah y no olviden tomar sus respectivas ride chasers, suerte- Finalizo signas.

-Entendido!- Respondieron al unisono los susodichos

Y sin perder más tiempo, tanto x como Zero se fueron a cumplir su misión

.FIN CAPITULO 1

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Emm, por ahora son todos los capítulos que he escrito, ya tengo la idea planteada en mi cabeza solo falta que las plasme en escrito (deséenme suerte) actualizare lo más pronto posible, no me gusta hacer esperar, pero por ahora los dejare con el suspenso (si como no, suspenso, a quien engaño? -.-)

Me muero de la vergüenza al leer el prólogo y ver las faltas de ortografía en las palabras T-T

Les gusto el capítulo?, muy largo o muy corto?, me emocionaría mucho que me lo digan en un review, hasta pronto! lml


	3. CAP 2

ANONIMO J:HOLA HOLA :D, ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS NOTADO EL PEQUEÑO ESFUERZO QUE HIZE POR ALARGARLO UN POCO MAS Y AGREGAR LAS EMOCIONES, ME SENTI FELIZ PORQUE A ALGUIEN LE GUSTO, ENCERIO GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TU OBSERVACION . CLARO QUE ME GUSTA DIBUJAR A IRIS Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUE A MI TAMBIEN ME QUEDAN DEFORMES XD, PERO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE HE MEJORADO DE HECHO HISE UN FAN-ART DE ZERO E IRIS PERO ZERO CONVERTIDO EN CHICA, LOSE ES YURI XD, TOTAL POR LA POSE TAN COMPROMETEDORA TODOS MALPENSARON EL DIBUJO T_T, PERO HOMBRE!, TIENEN ROPA CARAJO!. DEJAME COMENTAR QUE LA IMAGEN DEL FANFIC FUE HECHA POR MI nwn .QUE BUENO QUE NOTASTE LO ATORMENTADO QUE ESTA ZERO, DE HECHO ESA ES LA idea DE MI FANFIC, PROFUNDIZAR ESA FACETA DE ZERO , TAMBIEN OPINO LO MISMO, ESO DE QUE SIGUE ATORMENTADO, CREO QUE TE PUEDES DAR CUENTA NO XD?. PERO PORFAVOR NO FINJAS, ES TAN OBVIO LO QUE VA A PASAR XD. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW UN SALUDO :3 AH, Y QUE LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA TE ACOMPAÑEN ;D (LEASE COMO SI HABLARA ALGUN MAESTRO YEDA XD)

KARY: JEJEJEJE AL PARECER SOY UNA MALOTA CON ZERO :D, PERO ASI DEBE DE SER, ESO LE DARA "DRAMA" A LA HISTORIA SI ASI SE PUEDE DECIR XD. ME PONE MUY FELIZ EL HECHO DE QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, LO HICE CON AMOR . Y GRACIAS POR COMPRENDERME, TAMBIEN HE LEIDO FANFICS CON CAPITULOS ETERNOS O_0. BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE TANTO COMO EL ANTERIOR UN ABRAZO \nWn/

HOLA!

ALGUNAS COSAS CAMBIARAN EN ESTE CAPITULO COMO POR EJEMPLO EL LUGAR A DONDE DEBEN VIAJAR AHORA SERA EL AREA 9, ASI SE LLAMA PARA NO ESPOILEAR TANTO, MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES LAS DARE AL FINAL.

CAPITULO 2

X y Zero viajaban a gran velocidad por la autopista central de aspecto futurístico rumbo al lugar indicado montados en sus respectivas ride chasers, iban en silencio hasta que x hablo:

-Oye Zero, crees que encontremos algún reploid que pueda ser reconstruido en final weapon?, bueno, en realidad demasiados inocentes perdieron la vida ahí, sería muy emocionante que tengan la oportunidad de volver a vivir- dijo feliz y esperanzado. Inocentes, pensó amargamente Zero, esa palabra le recordaba a iris, ella también fue uno de los inocentes que perdieron la vida ahí.

Zero no respondió tan solo se concentraba en el camino. Además de su seriedad se podía notar su cansancio, muy extraño en el

-Es por iris cierto?-volvió a decir x fijando su vista en el camino, esta vez serio haciendo reaccionar a su amigo- desde que escuchamos el rumor aquel de hace 3 días te he notado diferente, muy raro a decir verdad. No creas que soy tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta de que te sientes culpable por lo que pa…- fue interrumpido por Zero

- mira ya llegamos- corto el tema Zero, realmente no quería hablar de ese fatalico episodio.

Y efectivamente, habían llegado al área 9, Un Bosque con árboles mecánicos dedicado a la preservación de especies animales. el lugar indicado donde ese gran mechaniloid acabo con todo un escuadrón. lo único que le quitaba la tranquilidad al paisaje era que estaba patrullado por varios reploids del tamaño de x vueltos mavericks, por lo que nuestros héroes se tuvieron que ocultar tras un árbol:

-X, Zero, me escuchan?- escucharon a alia a través del comunicador-

-fuerte y caro- respondió x con su mano en el telecomuncador- al parecer aquel hunter solo había visto al mechaniloid, la realidad es que también hay reploids mavericks, al parecer fue una falla en sus circuitos- dijo x a su navegadora-

-ya veo- enviaremos a una unidad inmediatamente a ayudarlos, cambio y fuera- finalizo alia y la transmisión termino

- bien que sugieres que hagamos por ahora Zero?- dijo x poniéndole atención a su amigo

-yo digo que hay que acabar con la mayor cantidad posible de mavericks- respondió mirando por encima de su hombro a dos mavericks que estaban patrullando cerca de ahí- cuando de la señal tu atacaras al de la izquierda y yo al de la derecha- ordeno-

- está bien Zero, espero la señal- dijo x comenzando a cargar su buster

-AHORA!- ordeno Zero después de unos segundos, con esa señal cada uno fue a atacar a los mavericks mencionados. Con .un disparo cargado de su buster x acabo en un dos por tres con el maverick de la izquierda y Zero por otra parte con un impulso se acercó al otro mechaniloid y aplicando un potente corte transversal con su sable acabo fácilmente con él.

- bien ya no hay mechaniloid a la vista- dijo x tranquilo pero su tranquilidad se esfumo rápidamente- espera que es eso- fijo un atención en un punto no muy lejos de ellos- oh no- rápidamente corrieron hacia él.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, su preocupación aumento mas, se trataba de la unidad encargada de detener al mechaniloid hecha trizas, hunters por doquier tumbados en el suelo, todos se encontraban si vida con distintos tipos de daños que acabaron con ellos, unos más graves que otros y así sucesivamente. me atrevería a decir que era un auténtico cementerio reploid.

-pero, como?- dijo x sorprendido apenas con un hilo de voz

- al parecer a lo que nos enfrentamos es algo muy poderoso- dijo Zero mientras analizaba a un hunter, rápidamente fijo su atención a un ruido que más bien parecía quejido que venía de un hunter que daba débiles señales de vida- oye x, mira eso-

X se acercó hacia el hunter caído, no tuvo ni tiempo de interrogarlo porque rápidamente lo interrumpió:

-hu-huyan- dijo el hunter casi en un susurro, después de eso "murió" dejando pasmado a x

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que inmediatamente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, algunos árboles cayeron avisando que algo muy grande se aproximaba, hizo aparición el mechaniloid que buscaban desde el principio, era un mechaniloid basado en un gorila, su armazón era de color gris con patrones de riesgo colocados en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, con una prominente barbilla, sus ojos eran un par de luces rojas, por ultimo tenía su cristal en un cinturón simulando una hebilla y como había explicado el hunter, era enorme, de tamaño colosal, si, están jodidos -_-

-diablos que demonios es eso!- dijo x con asombro

- lo que buscábamos, no hay tiempo x, tendremos que luchar- respondió mirando con determinación al mechaniloid y sacando su sable de la espalda- "solo espero que llegue pronto la unidad"- pensó nervioso

- tú lo has dicho Zero, VAMOS!- dijo animado, y ambos hunters se acercaron rápidamente a atacar al mechaniloid con sus mejores movimientos.

X mandaba disparos cargado al mechaniloid, mientras Zero lo atacaba de cerca con su sable, con ataques rápidos, fuertes y agiles. El mechaniloid se veía en tal desventaja que lo único que podía hacer era golpear el suelo con sus puños causando que el suelo temblara intentando fallidamente aplastar a Zero. Al parecer esta batalla la ganarían los hunters pero paso algo inesperado. Se habían olvidado de un gran detalle, Los mavericks centraron su atención en x por lo que no tuvo más opción que la de defenderse de ellos dejando a cargo del mechaniloid-gorila al ya muy cansado de Zero.

-Zero!, yo me encargare de ellos!- grito x mientras combatía cuerpo a cuerpo a un maverick, el y el maverick daban patas de ahí hacia allá, bloqueaban y esquivaban los golpes el uno del otro hasta que x le dio una patada en el abdomen lo bastante fuerte como para mandarlo a volar y hacer que se atorara entre dos árboles muy juntos, siguió combatiendo contra los demás.

- maldita sea- murmuro Zero mientras respiraba agitadamente mirando la espalda del mechaniloid gorila. Rápidamente se lanzó a atacarlo por la retaguardia llamando la atención de este y dando inicio a una extensa batalla.

Después de luchar por unos largos minutos en los cuales ambos se encontraban en empate, el mechaniloid volvió a golpear fuertemente el suelo por lo que Zero vio su oportunidad, aprovechando que su puño se encontraba en el suelo, salto a este y corrió a través de su brazo, volvió a saltar propinándole una tremenda patada en la mandíbula, logrando zafársela y aterrizando en el suelo visiblemente cansado, comenzó a correr intentando alejarse del ahora muy furioso mechaniloid pero este no lo dejaba de perseguir

.-"Me pregunto donde está la unidad que menciono alia, ahora no me encuentro en condiciones adecuadas"- pensó muy agitado mientras corría , se podía notar su agotamiento, al parecer las pesadillas estaban haciendo un efecto negativo en su resistencia por lo que se encontraba en serios aprietos (oh iris eres una bitch! xD)

-Zero, me escuchas?- escucho desde su comunicador, era alia, puso su mano en el comunicador para contestar:

-ALIA DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA UNIDAD QUE MENCIONASTE!- dijo agitado y molesto - ESA COSA ES ENORME!, SERA MEJOR QUE ENVIEN A DOS ESCUADRONES!- continuo muy enojado aun corriendo

- Lo sabemos, solo que están ocupados ayudando a x con los reploids mavericks, son todo un ejército. Enviaremos a la unidad Zero a combatir, cambio y fuera- termino alia dejando solo al cansado de Zero corriendo sin parar

-DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!- gruño Zero sin darse cuenta que hiba muy lejos del mechaniloid, miro hacia atrás dándose cuenta que el mechaniloid aun lo seguía solo que ahora iba lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar a Zero descansar aunque sea solo unos instantes. Se detuvo colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas comenzando a recuperar el aliento. Alzo la vista mirando el paisaje observando su alrededor, lo único que miraba eran árboles, arboles mas grandes y más árboles!.

No tuvo tiempo de "descansar" por más tiempo ya que escucho un gran estruendo sabiendo perfectamente lo que era.

-argg otra vez tú!- gruño Zero ya muy enfadado girando su espalda y volteándolo a ver -ya me tienes arto!- termino encendiendo su sable listo para atacar. Con un impulso (o dash, como prefieran) se acercó rápidamente al mechaniloid, dio un gran salto alzando su sable listo para dar un corte en su hombro, pero el mechaniloid fue más rápido mandándolo a volar con un fuerte puñetazo haciéndolo chocar fuertemente contra un árbol provocando que callera al suelo de frente haciéndolo soltar su sable. Zero con mucha dificultad se puso de rodillas en el suelo visiblemente exausto sujetando con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo, tenía cortos circuitos alrededor de su cuerpo producto del ataque, pero su brazo era el más dañado ya que tenía poca movilidad.

-"maldita sea"- pensó Zero respirando agitadamente muy frustrado- "y para colmo todavía no llega la…"- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el enemigo

El mechaniloid hizo un gruñido muy fuerte característico de un gorila mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños haciendo que todo a su alrededor temblara, Zero abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por lo que probablemente iba a suceder.

No lo pensó demasiado, se levantó del suelo sujetando su brazo, si le llegaba a pasar algo almenos lo haría con la cabeza en alto y lo hizo, mirando tenazmente al mechaniloid, solo que ahora le quedaba muy poca energía, casi nada, por lo que le costó levantarse, así que lo único que podía hacer era intentar alejarse lo más posible y así lo hizo, sin dejar de ver al mechaniloid pero no daba resultado, el seguía avanzando hacia el

-no, no te acerques-dijo Zero casi en shock

El mechaniloid gorila se acercaba lentamente a Zero para dar el golpe final pero este no se alejaba, solo lo miraba fijamente con rabia, ya iba a dar el ataque final el enemigo por lo que instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, seguido por un gruñido de dolor por parte del mechaniloid gorila. Zero abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, vio primero al mechaniloid gruñendo de dolor y después fijo su atención al lugar de origen del disparo, para su suerte su salvador era su mejor amigo, x, acompañado también de la unidad que lo ayudo contra los mavericks y de su unidad, la unidad especial Zero-

-justo a tiempo- pensó aliviado y al mismo tiempo algo molesto por la tardanza, pero a fin de cuentas lo habían salvado así que era muy poca su molestia.

-Zero ven acá!, nosotros nos encargaremos!- ordeno x, Zero obedeció y rápidamente apresuro el paso hasta llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros

-Zero, estas bien?- pregunto x

-estoy bien- dijo Zero intentando dar una sonrisa confiada pero más bien parecía una mueca de dolor a causa del daño en su brazo- solo un poco de ego herido- dijo mirando su brazo

-No hay problema, en unos momentos te repondrás- x le dedico una cálida sonrisa, cambio su expresión por una de mando dirigida a los cadetes- EN MARCHA!- ordeno a ambas unidades y así todos ellos fueron a combatir

Algunos mavericks llevaban una especie de arpones futurísticos con lo que inmovilizaron al mechaniloid dejándolo en desventaja, los cadetes de la unidad Zero, atacaban de cerca al mechaniloid con sus distintas armas, cosa que por primera vez Zero admiro como espectador y no como líder. Ya que habían dejado al mechaniloid lo suficientemente débil X cargo su buster al máximo y disparo justo en su cabeza por lo que el mechaniloid cayo vencido en el suelo concluyendo con la misión

-uff, por fin- dijo x poniendo sus manos en la cintura, cambio su postura por una recta dirigiéndose hacia los hunters- muy bien, comiencen la retirada una vez contadas las bajas

-SI SEÑOR!- dijeron al unísono todos los hunters empezando a hacer la labor, Zero esbozo una pequeña sonrisa orgulloso de su amigo, anteriormente su subordinado. Un hunter científico se acercó a el

-Comandante Zero, lo llevaremos a la base a repararlo

-Está bien, vamos-decidió darle la razón al hunter

Dio un paso, dos pasos pero en cuando su pie toco el suelo para dar el tercer paso emitió un leve quejido mientras se dejaba caer de frente al suelo llamando la atención de todos, ya no podía más, ya todo su cuerpo le exigía un descanso

-Z-ZERO!- exclamo x preocupado mientras corría hacia Zero- se encuentra bien?- pregunto dirigiéndose al hunter mientras levantaba por el brazo a su amigo inconsciente

-Sí, solo que ya no tiene energía, en cuanto lleguemos a la base se repondrá-

-está bien- dijo resignado recargando a Zero en su espalda. Un cadete se le acerco:

-Comandante x señor, las bajas ya han sido contadas

-MUY BIEN RETIRADA!- dijo x aun con Zero en su espalda

-SI SEÑOR- dijeron todos los hunters al unísono abandonando el lugar

-Te pondrás bien, Zero- dijo casi en un susurro mirando a Zero, que parecía dormir plácidamente en su espalda.

En el centro de reparaciones se hallaba Zero sentado en un banquillo, siendo reparado exclusivamente por Douglas, ya había usado un cristal de energía así que ya no se encontraba exhausto, se encontraba casi perfectamente excepto por su brazo el cual tenía poca movilidad. En el sitio también se encontraba x, curioseando por doquier

Douglas ya había terminado con las reparaciones y comenzó a guardar sus herramientas:

-Muy bien Zero, ya terminamos- dijo- mueve tu brazo para verificar si no hay algún problema

-Está muy bien- dijo Zero mientras movía su brazo formando una "ola"- Buen trabajo Douglas- dijo con su clásica sonrisa

-Perfecto, solo procura descansar, en media hora más o menos estarás perfectamente- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa- no quiero verte de nuevo en mi taller- dijo con una expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo cómica.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Zero extrañado. Douglas dio una estruendosa sonrisa

-es broma Zero, me refiero a que te cuides, así no tendrás que venir tan seguido por reparaciones- dijo cambiando ese gesto por uno de muy buen humor acercándose a la puerta

Ah, ok- dijo Zero más relajado

- bueno, adiós chicos- dijo saliendo de la puerta

-adiós Douglas

-adiós Douglas- dijo x mientras se retiraba

- Douglas fue muy amable al reparar tu brazo-

-pues claro, es su deber- dijo Zero si darle importancia mientras abría y cerraba su mano. X dio una risa nerviosa por su comentario tan, obvio (xD). Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato mientras x veía a Zero mover su extremidad.

Pasaron las horas en las que x y Zero se tomaron un muy merecido descanso otorgado por los lideres de la base, habían hablado de temas diversos hasta que llegaron las 8:30, hora en la cual todos terminaban sus labores y empezaba el de otros a menos que algunos se quedaran a realizar trabajo extra.

X y Zero se hallaban caminando por los pasillos en los que se encontraban las habitaciones, estaban hablando de distintas cosas hasta llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Zero pero, x hablo imprudentemente:

-Ah Zero, que no se te olvide que mañana tenemos que ir a esa misión de reconocimiento-dijo x, pero al ver la mirada que provoco en Zero, que era entre sombría y depresiva su expresión cambio al instante por una alterada y nerviosa:

-Oh, lo siento, enserio lo siento, yo, yo no quería, Zero- dijo x culpable tratando de disculparse por lo que dijo anteriormente. Al ver que Zero no se movía para nada ni cambiaba su expresión se preocupó más- oh Zero, enserio perdóname y-yo, hay no Zero respóndeme- decía cada vez más preocupado- lo, lo lamento Zero- dijo, esta vez con la misma expresión de Zero- lo lamento, por recordártelo, por hacerte sentir mal, por, por…- dijo con dificultad casi al borde de las lágrimas

-X- contesto Zero alfin reaccionando tranquilizando a x, pero aún tenía la misma expresión- no hay nada que perdonar, solo, no te sientas culpable, tan poco derrames lagrimas que no te corresponden-empezó a teclear un código para abrir la puerta- Mañana estaré ahí- contesto, dicho esto entro a su habitación sin decir más, la puerta se cerró tras de el

X aun sintiéndose culpable continuo caminando por los pasillos hasta dar con su habitación:

-"soy un idiota"- pensó, entro a su habitación cerrándose la puerta tras de sí.

FIN CAPITULO 2

HOLA DE NUEVO!

LOSE, TARDE CASI UN MES EN ACTUALIZAR, Y AQUÍ LAS RAZONES: ME CAMBIE DE CASA, NO TUVE INTERNET POR UNA SEMANA, TUVE UNA TORTUROSA SEMANA DE EXAMENES, TENIA MUCHAS TAREAS, NO TENIA IDEAS ( DE HECHO LO TUVE QUE BORRAR MAS DE 10 VECES PORQUE NO ME CONVENCIA DE TODO) Y POR ULTIMO NO SABIA COMO ESCIBIR LAS ESCENAS DE ACCION, DE HECHO ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA ESCENA DE ACCION POR LO QUE ME FUE ESTRESANTE ESCRIBIRLO.

OLVDEN ESO DE QUE TRATARE DE ACTUAIZAR SEGUIDO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE Y MAS PARA PRIMERIZOS, AI QUE RECOMIENDO QUE LE HECHEN UN HOJO MAS O MENOS UNAS DOS VECES AL MES XD

AFILEN SUS CUCHILLOS PARA ASESINARME POR EL MALISISMO CAPITULO QUE DI T_T

LA RAZON POR LA QUE DECIDI CAMBIAR LA ALCANTARILLA POR UN BOSQUE FUE SENCILLAMENTE PRQUE ME DIJE A MI MISMA:

"una alcantarilla? UNA PUTA ALCA NTARILLA?!, QUE DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?!, ESTIERCOL?!, SERA MEJOR QUE SE TE CURRA OTRA COSA! :(

Y ESA FUE LA RAZON nun.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN SU REVIEW, DAN A FOLLOW Y A LOS LECTORES NINJA SI ES QUE HAY ALGUNO, AHORA MISMO ME PONDRE A ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, CHAO :D (SALE HUYENDO ESQUIVANDO UNA FLECHA EN LLAMAS ._.)

PD:imaginen una alcantarilla bailando table dance ok no xD, jajaja ahora no podrán sacar esa imagen de sus cabezas :D (puta alcantarilla lml)


End file.
